What I Should've Done
by Maric
Summary: King Yamma greeted the NWC as he told them that they are dead. But how did they died and where is Ranma and why didn't he saved them?
1. Welcome to the Checkout Station

**What I Should've Done!**

By

Maricruz

(Mari, Maric, Maricc, Anime-iac, Animeiac, and Mar)

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is the © property of Rumiko Takahashi. Dragonball/Z/GT is the © property of Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 01: Welcome to the Checkout Station.

Darkness. All she can see is Darkness. "What happen?" Akane Tendo grumbled. She doesn't remember anything that just happen today.

"Akane. Akane" The youngest Tendo daughter heard her name being called. "Akane wake up." She felt someone shook her. Akane open her eyes but they were out of focus until she finally she sees an image and it was Kasumi looking at her with concern.

"Are you alright Akane?" Kasumi asked with her usual motherly tone.

"Yeah I think so Kasumi" Akane was shaking the cobwebs out of her head. Then she look around and realized that she is not at her home anymore. "This is not the Tendo Dojo! Where the heck are we?"

"AKANE AKANE!" An all too familiar cry of the Tendo father came running to his youngest daughter and brought her to his fatherly embrace. "Oh thank heavens you're alright!" He gave out his usual fountain of tears.

"Dad would you shut off the water works." Akane scolded at Soun for that embarrassing display of affections.

Soun let go of Akane.

"Where The Hell Am I Now!" Ryoga shouted out his usual cry.

"Ryoga, you're here too?" Akane assumed he made another wrong turn again.

"Akane?" Ryoga was surprised to see Akane here. "Wha-wha-what are you doing here?"

"That's what I want to know!" Akane was growing impatient. Then she realized she is still in her wedding dress. "Huh, why am I still wearing this thing?" She looked up again and realized that everyone else is still in there formal wedding attire. "Is the wedding still going on?"

Soun and the others were hesitant of answering her question.

"Where's Ranma?" Akane looked around to see if her fiancé might be here as well.

Genma was hesitant(or cowardly) to speak so Nodoka answered for him.

"Well you see Akane, we are not sure where Ranma is?" That's information Nodoka can give.

"But where can he be?" Akane kept on asking then she noticed on top of Saotomes's head. "Mr. and Mrs. Saotome, where did you get those rings?"

"Oh these things?" Genma looked up. "Not sure really, we all got it when woke up here."

"How we got here, it's still a mystery" Nodoka added.

"You also got one too, Akane." Nabiki pointed out.

Akane examined to see that Nabiki is right. "But how is that..." She was interrupted when a small commotion was going on far behind her.

"Okay you skanks! What did you with Ranma Honey?" Ukyo swung her Giant Spatula around

"What Spatula Girl mean? What you do to Airen?" Shampoo brought up her bonbori to defend herself.

"I demand you harlots to return to my Ranma Darling right this instant!" Kodachi lashed out her ribbon at her other two competitors.

"Where is that foul sorcerer Saotome?" Tatewaki Kuno was swinging his sword to no one in particular.

"Shampoo my love we are free from that accursed Ranma!" Mousse was talking to someone who he thought was Shampoo.

A sharp rap came upon his head. "Put your glasses on you fool." Cologne advised.

"Oh great the dried up mummy monkey."

Cologne gave him another hard tap on the head.

"I place a curse upon thee Ranma Saotome!" Gonsenkugi missed the nail on one of his voodoo dolls and hit his thumb. "OOWW!"

"STOP IT! STOP IT EVERYONE! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE FIGHTING!" Akane tried to reason with everyone but to no avail.

That is until a powerful force came over. "ENOUGH!"

Everybody in the room suddenly stopped when they heard that loud and mysterious voice.

"Okay that worked. Now can somebody please tell me what is going on around here?" Akane demanded.

"Perhaps I can answer that." The mystery voice answered, this time a little more calmer.

Everyone looked around until they saw giant red ogre in a business suit with two large horns and wearing a big black cap on his head.

"Greetings and welcome to Earth's Check Out Station. The name is King Yamma."

And of course Kuno returned the greeting with his usual way. "DEMON I SHALL VANQUISH THEE!" The idiot kendoist fiercely ran up to King Yamma to try to strike him with a sword. Luckily he was stopped when two of the check out director assistants grabbed hold of him and kindly returned Kuno to the group with Kuno kicking and screaming of course. "Unhand Me You Vile Minions Of Hell!"

"Wrong, Kid, this is the checkout stations. Hell is one floor downstairs." One assistant explained.

"Which will you be if you don't pipe down." Added the other one.

Not to far off, a certain diminutive old pervert was harassing the female demon co-workers. "Come on cutie can't I at least touch one of those cute little horns of yours?"

"Would Some One Please Control That Little Brat Happosai?" King Yamma demanded.

Luckily one of the staff members was close by snatch the perverted master of Anything Goes by the back of his gi.

"Why you ungrateful little demon whelp! Don't you know how to respect your elders?" Happosai was kicking and screaming in mid air.

"Young Man I am over 4,702 year older than you are." The male demon employee scolded Happosai like the spoiled little brat that he is. "So in other words it is you who don't know how to respect your elders." Then he tossed Happosai at the rest of the NWC.

Happosai thought he might get a reprieve when he as heading towards Akane but the youngest Tendo daughter stopped him with her trusty mallet.

The dirty old man fell unconscious to the floor.

"Okay now that we know where we are." It was Nabiki's turn to speak. "Can you please tell us why are here?"

"Oh that's easy. You are all dead." King Yamma answered like it was no big deal.

"WHAT?" The NCW and the families face faulted by what there just told.

A/N: You heard right folks. The NCW have just been informed, by King Yamma, that they are dead. But how did they died and where's Ranma when this happened? Find out next time in What I Should've Done.


	2. How Did We Died and Where's Ranma?

**What I Should've Done!**

By

Maricruz

(Mari, Maric, Maricc, Anime-iac, Animeiac, and Mar)

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is the © property of Rumiko Takahashi. Dragonball/Z/GT is the © property of Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 02: How Did We Died and Where's Ranma?

King Yamma's staff managed to bring the NWC back to their feet but the news of being dead was still a shock to them.

"Some people don't take the truth very well." King Yamma shook his head as he was being reminded of a certain Earth's Savior who had no problem being dead.

"Um pardon me Your Highness." Nodoka addressed King Yamma properly.

"Please, no need for formalities. Just King Yamma." The ogre assured Nodoka.

"Very well then." Nodoka bowed her head in respect. "When you said that we are dead, just what exactly did you mean?"

"You know as in bought the farm, kicked the bucket, pushing up daisies, meet your maker, passed away. In other words, you all died."

"Okay we get it now!" Akane was loosing her patients.

"Akane, show some respect. He is King of this realm." Soun tried to discipline which earn him an angry scowl from her.

"WAAAA! AKANE LOOKED AT ME REAL MEAN!"

"Now who's not showing any respect?" Akane gave her father her usual glare.

"There there father." Kasumi consoled the crying Tendo patriarch.

"That's okay I get worst reactions than what I've just seen." King Yamma showed there are no hard feelings.

"All right so now we know we are dead." It was Nabiki's turn to speak. "But what I wanted to know is how did we died."

"It was by a great explosion during the wedding." King Yamma was being direct with the NWC.

"A great explosion?" Akane repeated. "But how and where's Ranma and why wasn't he with us?"

"Ranma? Oh he survived." King Yamma stated matter of factly.

"Survived? But how?" Nodoka.

"Surely that ungrateful son of mine can get out scrapes but not even he's that lucky." Genma

"Oh that's easy, he's the one that killed all of you." King Yamma said it as it was no big deal but the horrified looks on the NWC's faces says other wise.

"But you said it was a big explosion that killed us!" Soun reminded King Yamma.

"It did and it was Ranma Saotome who caused that explosion." The ogre checkout director was giving them more details.

"Still even as powerful as Son-in-law couldn't even have that much power."

"Oh but he did and it was almost at the same level as another individual I know." King Yamma was of course referring a certain hero that save the Earth many times before.

"Okay so maybe Ranma Honey might be strong enough to make an explosion." It was Ukyo's turn to speak. "But I'm sure he didn't mean to kill us."

"Actually he did meant it." King Yamma was being straight with the Okiyamanki chef which earned him a loud "WHAT!" from the dead residents of Nerima.

"But Why?" Akane couldn't believe that Ranma wanted to kill her or anyone else at that matter. He never wanted to kill Saffron when he was trying to save her. "Why would Ranma wanted to kill us?" Tears were beginning to form under her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious." King Yamma got straight to the point. "He hates all of you."

And a wave of shock, hurt, and disbelief washed over the faces of rivals, fiancées, the elderly, and the families. But one the who took the hardest was Akane Tendo.

"Hate us? Why would he hate us? Why would he hate me?" Akane told Ranma that she hated him so many times but she couldn't imagine him hating her. A single tear came down her cheek at that final thought.

A/N: Well there you have it folks. Now we know how the NWC died and why Ranma wasn't with them. Why Ranma hates them? Why did he killed them? Find out next time in What I Should've Done.


End file.
